


Meta, Maybe

by nirejseki



Series: Coldwave AUs [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rogues gain meta powers; the Flash tries to take them away.  Not how a comic book would write it, but probably how it would really happen.</p><p>(Coldwave Week 2016: Monster/Magic/Meta)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meta, Maybe

With Barry’s help, Cisco was able to get to most of the houses on his list pretty quickly. He really hadn’t _meant_ to overload the particle accelerator’s systems – he didn’t even know that was possible! 

“Yeah,” Barry sighed. “I know, you said so earlier. I just don’t get how it happened – wasn’t it huge the first time? Like, you needed permits and everything?”

“Well, apparently the evil Dr. Wells – not Harry-evil, Reverse-Flash evil – left some sort of trigger system in place and oh, man, don’t worry, I am going to be disconnecting _everything_ , like, stat, and running every cleaning program I can think of on it. Immediately.”

“At least Caitlin was able to come up with a treatment, right? If we get it to the new metas fast enough, it should put their powers into remission. And we’ve been within the window for all of them so far.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Cisco nodded. “We’re all very lucky you ended up with speed powers, instead of, like, just the lighting powers. Though it’s interesting that you actually ended up with lightening powers anyway; it’s pretty cool.”

Barry grinned. “It’s _really_ cool. Where’s the next place on the list? We should be almost done, right?”

“Yeah, next one’s the last one.” Cisco glanced down at his list and winced. There was a reason he’d left this one for last. 

Barry spotted it, of course. “What is it?”

“Um. Well. You remember that Saint and Sinners bar that you met up with Captain Cold that one time?”

“Yeah, it’s like his favorite hang out. What about it?” 

Cisco fidgeted.

“Oh, man, _tell me_ that wasn’t one of the places the particle accelerator overload burst hit.”

“Maybe they weren’t in that day?” Cisco said hopefully.

Barry groaned. “You’re kidding, right? Our luck has _never_ been that good. This is going to make them, like, a thousand times more dangerous if we don’t manage to get them to take the treatment.”

He grabbed Cisco again and they were at the bar in a flash. Cisco went up to the bartender and tried on his most charming smile. “Heeeeey, I don’t suppose you can tell me who was in here at, say, nine PM last night?”

The bartender just stared at the two of them – Barry in his Flash outfit, Cisco thinking maybe he should get out his metahuman task force badge which he totally didn’t permanent borrow from Patty before she left – without blinking before tilting her head to the side. “Back room.”

“Uh. Okay?”

Cisco didn’t know that this place had a back room, but now that he thinks about it, it totally fit this place’s vibe to have a secret back room where evil deeds were planned and possibly performed. The door itself fit this image to a tee – it was small and cramped and had graffiti and weird stains all over it. 

Barry and him both stare at the door. He nudged Barry. “Go ahead, knock.”

“It was _your_ explosion. You knock.”

“You’re the superhero!”

At that point, the door opened without either of them having moved, revealing a scowling but otherwise normal-looking Captain Cold.

They stared at him, he stared at them.

“About time you got here,” he finally said. “It’s been five hours since it started.”

Barry straightened up immediately. “You were hit by the overload burst?” 

“Just you, or Heatwave too?” Cisco asked. “What powers did you get?” He’d always believed that the powers were related to the personality, or maybe personal specialty, or even what you happened to be doing at the time, and maybe the fact that they already had nicknames would make the powers go along the same lines? Or maybe he’d have to come up with new names for them. Which would actually kind of suck, because Captain Cold was an awesome nickname. Heatwave too. He was so good at this whole naming shtick.

Cold glared at them. “Both of us. And we got exactly what you’d expect.”

“We have a treatment for it that can make it go away?” Barry offered hopefully. “If you, you know, want to give it up? Metahuman abilities have been known to sometimes cause psychosis in affected indiviudals, particularly ones who may have had previous–”

“We’ll take the treatment if Ramon makes us new guns,” Cold interrupted him. 

“What happened to the old ones?”

Cold made a face. “I think we absorbed them.”

“That is _so cool_ ,” Cisco enthused, only to back up three steps at Cold’s glare which _literally_ dropped the temperature in the room a couple of degrees - which, uh, that was new and potentially awful, come to think about it. “I mean, not cool. Not cool at all.”

“I think _cold_ is the descriptive term you’re looking for here,” Cold drawled, still glaring.

“Did Heatwave also get hit? Where is he?” Barry said. “You clearly seem to have your powers under control, but, uh…”

Cold rolled his eyes. “Yeah, Mick’s in here,” he said, stepping aside.

“How has he been handling his new powers?” Cisco said anxiously. The thought of someone with Heatwave’s pyromaniacal proclitivies plus the heat gun’s power set was not comforting. 

Cold actually looked amused. “Oh, he figured them out faster than I did,” he drawled. “First thing he figured out how to do was that trick that Firestorm does, you know, lighting his hands on fire.”

“And you’re letting him stay inside a _wooden_ building?” Cisco asked in disbelief. “Are you _crazy_?”

Cold gave him the world’s most deadpan look. “He’s been staring at his hands without moving for the last five hours. I wasn’t really worried.”


End file.
